


Dance Around the Fire

by ignis_kun



Series: The Greater Gatsbies: The Rangami Chronicles [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Campfires, Different languages, Drabble, Fire, Fluff, M/M, Ocean, We are going calm tonight fellas, coastline, just a bit of fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignis_kun/pseuds/ignis_kun
Summary: “Hey..”Togami looks up from the dancing flames of the fire, up at the person sitting beside him.“Ti amo. Nei tuoi occhi c’è il cielo.”
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Togami Byakuya
Series: The Greater Gatsbies: The Rangami Chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984565
Kudos: 6





	Dance Around the Fire

Amami’s set up a small fire. Togami’s certain it isn’t legal to set fires just wherever, but it keeps him warm. The ocean is low tide today, and Togami has no clue where they are. He’s not sure if Amami had any clue either.   
  


“Hey..”   
Togami looks up from the dancing flames of the fire, up at the person sitting beside him, the person who has just spoken.  


  
“Ti amo. Nei tuoi occhi c’è il cielo.”   
  
“...What?”   
  
“ Just.. things I need to get off my chest, y’know?” 

  
He’ll indulge him for now. Amami leans in a bit closer, his tone a bit lower. 

“Me has robado el corazón. Me haces falta, Togami.”    
  


Something in him just screams to ask Amami to just tell him straight. He seems so bubbly as if it’s a weight off his chest, and he seems as if his mind is in a completely different place. These are words of admiration, Amami’s tone gives that away before any words could ever leave his mouth. He wants to know what he’s saying to him.    
  
But he stays silent.

“No se por que, pero,” his eyes close for a moment  “hago.”

“You are strange.”   
  
“I guess I am, aren’t I?”

The moon glows brightly above them. The night is cold, but the fire is warm. Tide is low and the crashing waves provide a beautiful white noise. Togami’s never enjoyed the water before now. He still doesn’t. He can’t swim and the last time he was placed in water it wasn’t by his own volition and he nearly drowned.

Amami has tried to get him to step into the water before. There have been pleasant days where the sun shines down brightly onto crystal blue waters, the heat too strong to bear without cold showers and too many cups of ice water. And like a siren, every time, Amami beckons him to dip his feet into the water.

Yet, Togami has not yet become the sailor that will crash his ship. He’s stayed at the shore, water barely touching his toes. Hesitance creeping up his spine.

Amami is warm. He knows the familiar hand that is placed on his shoulder too well. Much more than he should.   
  
  
“How would you feel about heading towards Brighton?”

Maybe he’ll step into the water with him next time.


End file.
